


Traditions

by clanfett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mandalorian tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clanfett/pseuds/clanfett
Summary: In which Boba Fett and his wife, Orla Rook, have a nightly tradition of removing each other’s armor.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Traditions

Orla Rook’s deep green armor was a source of entertainment for the children of Mos Eisley whenever she’d venture into town for a specific food, a new pair of boots, or just a change of scenery. The signet of Clan Rook, a coiled vexis, was on one pauldron, and the new signet of Clan Fett, a sarlacc, was on the other. The children of Mos Eisley loved to hear the story of how Clan Rook got the vexis as their signet, and how Boba secured the sarlacc as his. Boba Fett, known as a renowned bounty hunter to their parents, but known to the children of Tatooine as the man who conquered the Sarlacc. And the man whose nice wife hands out the nice candy imported from the Core and then draws a gun on a bartender in the same breath. 

Every night when Orla and Boba would retire into their chambers, they helped each other with their armor. Boba had never heard of the tradition of Mandalorian spouses removing each other’s armor, but he loved it. He became a man of tradition, which shocked his riduur. The more he learned from her about Mandalorians, the more he wanted to know, the more traditions he adopted.

“Bo,” she says to him from her seat on his lap. She’d been sitting there for quite some time, lounging against him, watching the people in the throne room. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”

His visor settles on hers, as if he can decipher her expression through her helmet. “Ner kar’ta,” he says. “It’s still early.”

“I know, Bo,” she replies. “But I’m tired and I’d like to get some work done before I pass out.” 

Orla handled the ledgers, she’s always loved math and numbers. Boba was more than happy to let her, he couldn’t decipher them if he tried. “And break our streak?”

“Our streak of what, Bo?”  _ Maker,  _ she thinks,  _ just let me go to our rooms.  _

He cocks his head. “Taking each other’s armor off. We’ve removed each other’s armor every night since we’ve been married.”

Really? This is what’s keeping her from their nice bed? Their nice ‘fresher? “My love, it’s not like we’ll have to divorce if I take off my own armor,” she laughs. 

“I know,” he says quietly. “But, still…” He places the forehead of his helmet against hers. The Mandalorian kiss is something so very intimate, yet strangers wouldn’t look twice. Boba hadn’t known about that tradition either,  _ I’d rather just kiss with my mouth, cyare,  _ he’d said. 

Orla lets out a deep sigh, so deep that her vocoder picks up on it and spits out a robotic version. “Bo, please,” she says. “You could always come take mine off and come back up here.”

Boba shakes his head and pats Orla’s thigh. “Get up,” he says. Then he raises a hand and motions for Fennec, letting her know she’s in charge for the time being. The two of them exit the throne room through a door at the back, his hand on a blaster pistol, just in case. 

“You’re quite dramatic,” Orla said, turning around to face her husband as the door shuts with a  _ woosh.  _

He chuckles. “Always have been.” The two of them make their way down the narrow staircase, deeper underground where the sandstone is cool. 

They make their way through their  _ karyai  _ into the bedroom. There’s a bed made of a dark wood and chairs to match. A holoprojector is mounted to one wall, ready for someone to come watch a holovid or play music. 

“C’mere,” Boba says softly, pulling his  _ riduur  _ to him by the hips. He presses the buttons on the back of her helmet, it hisses, and then he gently pulls it off. Orla’s hair sits in two braids coiled around the crown of her head.  _ A crown very fitting for my queen _ , Boba often says when he watches her pin them up in the morning.

She smiles at him, and reaches her hands up to his helmet, repeating the motions. Once the helmets are off, they’re sat on a bench at the end of the bed. He reaches for her vambraces, careful not to load, and -Maker forbid- fire, the whistling birds or the small bombs she has built in. Those are carefully set to the side as well, and she does the same. 

Experienced fingers brushing over familiar beskar, it’s a meditative time for the both of them. A prayer to each other. Sometimes this leads to a different kind of  _ worship  _ of each other.

Orla undoes Boba’s cuirass, sitting it on the bench as well, and then lifts her arms away from her sides so he can do the same. Each time a new piece of armor collides with the previously discarded, it sings with the beskar already there. The song is dampened by the paint, but it is still there. In fights on Mandalore, the song of beskar had been eerie, but in this room, on this planet, with this man, it’s holy. 

Minutes later they’re left in their jumpsuits, those are stripped in the ‘fresher, just outside the large shower. The closeness of shared showers was needed after years of a beskar barrier around their bodies and around their hearts. 

“Bo,” she whispers as she’s tracing the scars on his back as he dries himself with a towel. “I love you.”

He gives her a smile. It took many years to see that smile. “I love you too, ner kar’ta,” he whispers back. 

When they’re in bed, a singular candledroid floats around the room, and Orla’s head is on his chest. She runs her fingers over his tattooed forearm, and he traces the patterns on her pajamas. Their breathing syncs up and they share a comfortable silence, a few words in Mando’a here and there. Eventually Orla hears Boba’s soft snores and allows herself to fall asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr as clanoffetts!


End file.
